Salt Cover (Ryan Smetana)
NOTES: *This is a dream logo, you cannot see this in real life! *This is the Ryan-Smetana-universe version of Salt Cover. For the Other-Users-universe version of the company, see Salt Cover. **As you expected, only I'' am allowed to edit this page! *This company is a division of Vyond Pictures. Background: Salt Cover is a channel that distributes prints of TV shows from the now-defunct Business Friendly Studios, and also distributes prints from various movie companies throughout the country. It first aired in Brazil in 1946 and began airing in the US in 1950. As of 2014, it has started making their own TV movies and television shows that can only be broadcasted on that channel. In 1977, a limited number of Orion movies listed Salt Home Video as their distributor. Salt Cover also distributed ITC shows and some shows produced by BBC and Sony as well. From 2005 through March 14, 2018, most shows from Salt Cover were distributed by Vyond Pictures. In 1979, cartoonist Katherine Russo created the famous salt shaker that Salt Cover used throughout the '80s, the '90s, half of the 2000s, and late 2006 to 2014. His name is Phil. Phil was voiced by Timothy Jackson in pre-2007, then William Kong from 2007-2011, then Bret Iwan from 2011-2014, and as of late-2014, he is voiced by Thomas Joyner. Speaking of Mickey Mouse, the Brazilian version of the Mickey Mouse shorts and shows air on the Salt Cover Kids block in Brazil as of January 1, 2006! That's because on August 30, 2005, Vyond Pictures bought the Salt Entertainment Company and it's subsidiaries for $75,000,000. Vyond has a joint venture with Disney that produces select Salt Cover shows. Disney also allows Vyond to show Vyond shows on the Disney Channel, Salt Cover, and all channels that Vyond and Disney own. But in April 21, 2006, Vyond Pictures bought 100% of Salt Cover for US$5,209,890. Today, most of its titles are now produced by Vyond Television and internationally distributed by United Brush Releasing. The cute little ditty from the 4th logo is very popular that it's used in logos with Phil in it. It is known as "Phil's Ditty." On March 14, 2018, the American Salt Cover was folded into 2 studios: Business Friendly Studios and Vyond Pictures. The Brazilian network still exists. US Television's History 1st Logo (1950-1972) Logo: On a space background, we see a cheesy drawing of a salt shaker zoom up to the screen. "Salt Cover" flashes in below. Variant: On ITC programs, "and" fades in below. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a generic fanfare. Availability: Extremely rare; was last seen on ''Farthest Reaches, which last aired with this logo on Salt Cover on December 18, 1978. It can also be seen on the "Vyond Memories" channel, but expect a Vyond Television logo after this logo, as Vyond currently produces and distributes Salt Cover's shows. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (1972-1977) Logo: Same as the previous logo, except the salt shaker is redrawn, colored, and to the left of the "Salt Cover" text, which is also redrawn. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Extremely rare, was last seen on the premieres Camp Daisy, Road Rash, and Revenge of Sarah, two days before this logo was retired. Like the previous logo, it can also be found on the "Vyond Memories" channel, but, again, expect a Vyond Television logo after this. Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo (1977-1980) 1977_salt_cover_version_3.png 1977_salt_cover_version_2.png Logo: On a shady green-black gradient background, the word "Salt" flips in, letter by letter. "Cover" fades in below, and it gets surrounded by a white box with a solid white box that contains a salt shaker to the left of it. The whole thing sparkles. Variants: *''The Brian Show'' had the byline "A Service Trademark of Salt Cover Affiliates, Inc". *''Bright Idea'' had the byline "A Division of Salt Cover Affiliates, Inc." Music/Sounds: A reverse version of the 3 NBC chimes. Then a drumbeat is heard. Availability: Has rare written all over it. You can see it on videotapes of Bright Idea distributed by Artisan Entertainment. Like the last two logos, it can also be seen on the "Vyond Memories" channel, but, like before, expect a Vyond Television logo to follow. Editor's Note: TBA 4th Logo (late 1980/early 1981-1983) 1980_salt_cover_updated(1).png 1980_salt_cover_updated_version_3.png WARNING: Due to the logo's graphic gore, photos and videos of the Open Sores variant will not be allowed on this site. Logo: On a white background, we see Salt Cover's mascot, Phil, sometimes wearing socks, shoes, a shirt, and pants, like humans. In his left hand, he is holding a circle saying the word "Salt." "Cover" is at the bottom of the screen. There is also "A Division of Salt Entertainment." Variants: *On very early episodes of Open Sores, Phil bleeds to the ground. **On early episodes, this would sometimes be superimposed over the credits. *On Cooking Cat, Phil wears a chef's hat. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a cute little ditty (a.k.a. Phil's Ditty.) Availability: Uncommon, can be seen on shows from the era. Current DVD, Blu-ray, TV, Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon Prime prints of Open Sores plaster this logo with the next logo. Editor's Note: The first American Salt Cover logo to use the beloved Phil character. The Open Sores variant is very controversial due to its subject matter. 5th Logo (1983-1986) Logo: We see Phil sometimes in a swimsuit floating in water, holding a sign reading "Salt Cover", while a crab is attached to his back. He says, "Hey! That's my back!" Trivia: This was the first Salt Cover logo Phil spoke in. Variant: On Salt Cover programs that were produced with Scary Films at the time, Phil is replaced with an angry salt shaker, with a crocodile biting the salt shaker instead of a crab, and the sign read "Scary Films." Then, the angry salt shaker drowns and Phil comes up, holding the sign from the normal logo with the crab swimming up and grabbing Phil's back. Music/Sounds: Seagulls with the cute little ditty from the 4th logo, then Phil saying the line. The ending theme could play over it, and only Phil's line is heard. Music/Sounds Variants: *''Open Sores'' had a 6 note theme. *Some shows have the end theme variant with a voice-over saying, "In association with Salt Cover" then Phil's line. Availability: Uncommon. Editor's Note: TBA 6th Logo (1986-1992) Logo: We see Phil from the previous logo, although this time he is roller skating along a highway. He passes three cars and then crashes into a tree. "Salt Cover Entertainment" with a purple line fades in below. "A SALT ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" appears below the title. A copyright date appears afterward. Variants: *On The Brian Show, the logo is still and is in-credit. *On Super Phil, he is covered in muddy water. *On Kendra's Krib, he is distracted by a human female teenager and then crashes into the tree. *On Orange Gus, he crashes into a lamppost. *On Library Matters, he roller skates on a bridge over the lake and crashes into, surprisingly, a brick building. *A shorter variant exists where Phil rolling past the cars is taken out. *On movies, the logo is presented in widescreen, and "Pictures" replaces "Entertainment." **A TV version of this variant exists where the normal text is used. Music/Sounds: A flute tune, someone saying, "WATCH OUT!" Phil saying, "What?" and then a cartoon-style CRASH as he hits the tree. We then hear the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Can have the ending theme play over it. Availability: Not quite uncommon, but not quite common, either. Programs like CBS Dream Team and Discovery Family air The Brian Show and Orange Gus, so you can see it. Editor's Note: TBA 7th Logo (1992-2006) 1992_salt_cover_version_1.png 1992_salt_cover_version_2.png 1992_salt_cover_updated_version_3.png Logo: We see Phil from the 4th, 5th, and 6th logos on a pale blue background. This time, he's bowling. Phil shouts, "Come on, give me a strike, baby!" When the bowling ball hits the pins, the words "Salt Cover" pop up in a cartoonish style wiggling around, while Phil says, "YES!" and the ball changes to a salt shaker. "A Salt Entertainment Company" appears below the words. Also, a copyright appears. Variants: *''California Design'' had the bowling ball and salt shaker colored fuchsia. *''New Science of the Unthinkable'' had a still shot of the finished logo. *On productions that are produced by Lionsgate Entertainment that are distributed by Salt Cover at the time, while the end theme of the show plays, the bowling sounds and Phil shouting are intact. *On season 1 of Isn't That True?, the bowling ball does not turn into the salt shaker. Phil also falls while letting go of the ball. He says, "Whoa!" Music/Sounds: The sound of a bowling ball hitting the bowling pins and after that, the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On Isn't That True?, the cute little ditty is played on brass and strings. Availability: Common, can be seen on shows of the era (such as Master's Kiddie Shows). Editor's Note: This logo is a favorite of many who like bowling. 8th Logo (January 1-December 31, 2005, late 2006/early 2007-2010) By this time, the Salt Entertainment Company had been mostly discontinued when they were bought outright by Vyond Pictures, which kept the Salt Cover name. 2007_salt_cover_updated_version_3.png 2007 salt cover updated version 1.png 2007_salt_cover_updated_version_2.png Logo: Inside a red, white, yellow, and blue circle on a black background, we see the familiar salt shaker (now has different voice) pop out of it, arms outstretched. Suddenly, CGI confetti falls from the top of the screen, and "Salt Cover" fades in in a handwritten font. The byline fades in below. Phil then says his famous line, "Best known for it's perfect network, perfect shows, perfect films, and me, Phil, it's the one and only, Salt Cover!" Variants: *On some shows, the white bits of the circle are pink. One show is Revenge of Sarah. *In 2005, the words "CELEBRATING 55 YEARS OF" were seen at the bottom above "Salt Cover." Phil says "Celebrating 55 years of the one and only Salt Cover!" *For the logo's second official year, (2007, even though the logo actually debuted in 2005) the words "CELEBRATING A NEW TELEVISION AGE" were seen at the bottom below "Salt Cover." Phil says, "Salt Cover. Celebrating a new television age!" instead of what he usually says. It is in a darker shade than usual due to film deterioration or an editing mistake at Vyond Studios International. *The logo would sometimes be still. Music/Sounds: A snap when the salt shaker pops out, tons of party blowers blowing when the confetti starts to fall out, and at the end, the cute little ditty from the 4th logo while the salt shaker is talking. Availability: Common for 2008-2014, rare for 2007. This logo made it's debut on Salt-400 on Salt Cover from 2005, and the 2007 variant was beautifully restored on the 2014 DVD and Blu-ray releases of Salt-400 distributed by Vyond Home Entertainment. Ironically, current reruns of this series aren't so lucky, since all of the episodes, save for "Phil's Great Adventure", have this logo plastered by either the Vyond Television, ABC Studios, or a later Salt Cover logo. Robyn's Journey kept the 2007 variant when it was released on video and DVD, so you can see it on there. On Boomerang, The Phil Show has this logo intact. Editor's Note: Another favorite of many. 9th Logo (2010-May 2013) 2008_salt_cover_updated_version_1(1).png 2008_salt_cover_updated_version_3.png 2008_salt_cover_updated_version_2(1).png 2008_salt_cover_updated_version_4.png 2008_salt_cover_updated_version_5.png Logo: In the 0 of a huge "60", we see the 80s and 90s version of Phil, except he's lounging. His back, which is dangling down from the 0, is carrying a flag reading "Years of." The "salt cover" text is seen below, shining, with the byline below. The 80s and 90s Phil then says, "Salt Cover, celebrating 60 years of perfect entertainment!" Variants: *Vyond Television productions would normally edit out Salt Cover logos. Young Rich keeps this logo intact, except they inserted a "Produced in association with" line below "salt cover." *"Celebrating Over" was seen above the "60" from 2011-2012. Two versions exist: the filmed variant has the text in a Courier New font, while the videotaped variant has the text stretched and is blue. *On Salt Cover programs that were produced with Nelvana, Phil turns into the Nelvana Polar Bear. *On Phil's Christmas Vacation, the background is black with a blue light, and the logo is snowing all over. "In association with Blossom Pictures" is shown below. *On syndication prints of Master's Kiddie Shows and Rees Shortage City, the background is sky blue. Music/Sounds: Two trumpet notes followed by the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Availability: Common. However, on some early 60s episodes of Hexaglic Cheeseburger, this logo plasters the 1st logo. Editor's Note: TBA 10th Logo (May 2013-August 2017, December 2017-March 14, 2018) 2014_salt_cover_updated_version_1.png 2014 salt cover updated.png Logo: On a white or shady blue background, we see a circle move and morph to form the Salt Cover logo, styled like that in the 50s; It shines, then "salt cover" swoops down from the top of the screen. As soon it is done, the background turns white or shady blue. Sometimes, "entertainment" or "entertainment company, inc." appears under "salt cover." Variant: On reruns of Revenge of Sarah of the era, Phil comes in and says to the logo, "Screw you, inanimate salt shaker! Screw you! I'm supposed to be here, for heaven's sake!" The music is the cute little ditty due to Phil's appearance. Look for this variant on VNTeen (both the block and the channel) and Vyond Network. Music/Sounds: A short fanfare. The logo can have the ending theme over it. Availability: No longer current. Usually preserved when episodes of the shows from this time were occasionally rerun on PBS and VNTeen. (both the block and the channel) Editor's Note: People may be upset because of the lack of Phil. He's still the mascot, though. Brazilian Station ID History 1st ID (late 1946/early 1947-1973) Nicknames: "The Brazilian Salt Shaker", "Flags with Letters" Logo: On a white background, we see a flag wave with the letter "C" on it. Then we see a flag wave with the letter "o" on it. The entire thing keeps going until we zoom out from the last flag to reveal the flags have spelled "Cobertura." "De Sal" fades in under the flags. A real salt shaker appears. It shakes once. The flags stop waving. A byline that says "UMA EMPRESA DE COBERTURA DE SAL, UMA DIVISÃO DA COMUNICAÇÕES BRASILEIRAS DE TELEVISÃO, INC." fades in below the logo. The salt shaker shines. It then spins once. Starting in May 1949, a white "CDS" flag appears first. Variants: *On Ri Muito Desenhos Animados and Gatinhos Fofos, a Scottish Fold kitten walks it, mutters to himself stomps lots of times on the salt shaker until it's damaged. After that, he looks at the camera, saying, "Não mais saleiro! Apenas termine o show!" On the Ri Muito Desenhos Animados episode "A Loja De Animais 1,000,000," and the Gatinhos Fofos episodes "Diversão Saltitante" and "Gatos E Cachorros," after "Apenas termine o show!", he says "Pobre saleiro..." As he says that, the salt shaker automatically repairs itself, and after the Fold says "Pobre saleiro...", the salt shaker tips itself to the ground, causing the Fold to get seriously injured. Then the salt shaker disappears, and we see whatever logo would appear at the end. *Starting in April 1949, "UMA EMPRESA DE COBERTURAS DE SAL, UMA DIVISÃO DA MARCUS-EMI SYSTEMS BRASIL, INC." appears instead. *A shorter version of the ident exists, as well as a still version. FX/SFX: The salt shaker and the byline fading in. The salt shaker moving effect was achieved by drilling a nail onto the back of the salt shaker, and tying an invisible string on it, which is then wrapped around someone's finger. Music/Sounds: A couple of dreambeats, and then a triumphant fanfare. It could sometimes be silent, or a generic fanfare can play. Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes, usually during the 1949-50 season an announcer would say, "(name of program) é uma apresentação (name of program), em associação com (name of program), e distribuída pela Redes De Cobertura De Sal, Inc." over the music. Availability: Extinct. Only used as a station ID, but was used after every show they aired. Can also be seen on Salt-200 (this is currently plastered by the 8th American logo) and '50s Salt Cover programs on any network that was used by the company. Currently, this is always followed by the Vyond Television logo, since Vyond currently produces all of Salt Cover's former productions. Incidentally, select programs that had this ident switches to the next ident in 1966, and the rest of the programs didn't switch until 1973, when the ident was discontinued. Editor's Note: This ident was used in the 1940s when TV in Brazil was at its start. 2nd ID (1966-1976) (was also used in the United States) Logo: On a white background, we see a yellow square with "Cobertura De Sal" in it. The Marcus-EMI byline is below. A salt shaker pops up. FX/SFX: The salt shaker, the yellow square with the text, and fireworks. Music/Sounds: Silent. The previous logo's music may play. An announcer would say, "O programa anterior foi uma produção Cobertura De Sal." over the music. Availability: Extinct. Was also shown accidentally on at least one episode of The Brian Show (one has Eric trying to change the traffic lights.) Editor's Note: One of the more popular Brazilian Salt Cover logos. 3rd ID (1976-1981) (was also used in the United States) Logo: On a white background, we see a "30 Anos" and a salt shaker. "Cobertura De Sal" and a byline is below. Variants: *On syndicated prints of the O Show De Brian episode "Eric Vai Trabalhar", the salt shaker has a gold belt strapped onto the bottom. *On syndicated episodes of Vingança De Sarah, the salt shaker falls down. *On Dung Descrito!, the salt shaker is replaced by a toy robot. The salt shaker appears and crushes it to bits. Music/Sounds: A synth tune with an announcer saying, "35 anos de diversão!" Music/Sounds Variants: *On the O Show De Brian episode "Eric Vai Trabalhar", the announcer says, "Hã?" *On the first season of Não Compre Uma Casa, the logo is silent. *On A Estratégia Do Brinquedo, a country theme is heard instead and the announcer yells, "Ir para casa!" Availability: Extinct. Editor's Note: The very first Salt Cover logo in general to celebrate a milestone. 4th ID (1980-1983) Logo: On a black background, we see a shining moon. A picture of Phil appears in the circle. Phil winks at us and says, "Tenha um dia perfeito!" "Cobertura" slides in from the left and "De Sal" from the right. The byline is below. Variants: *On Marvin Foreman, Phil is missing and a voice-over of Phil says, "Eu sou um post para estar aqui." *On the last episode of the first season of Não Compre Uma Casa, Phil is wearing a business suit. *On the Nós Somos Parte Da Família episode "PBJT", Phil is in a banana costume and, instead of winking, chuckles. *On some episodes of Nós Somos Parte Da Família, Phil does not wink; in other words, it's a short version. Music/Sounds: Phil saying his line and the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Availability: Extinct. Editor's Note: The first Brazilian Salt Cover logo to feature Phil. 5th ID (1980-1983) Coming Soon! 6th ID (1984-1986) Coming Soon! 7th ID (1986-1988) Coming Soon! 8th ID (1988-1992) Coming Soon! 9th ID (1992-1996) Coming Soon! 10th ID (1996-2000) Coming Soon! 11th ID (2000-2005) Coming Soon! 12th ID (2005-2008) Coming Soon! 13th ID (2008-2011) Coming Soon! 14th ID (2011-2014) Coming Soon! 15th ID (2014-) Coming Soon! Category:Salt Cover